After the battle
by Moonclaw and Chance
Summary: Did you ever wonder what happened after the Guardians first got back after Sandy was killed? Before the memorial, what happened? This is my (almost) first RotG fanfiction, just warning you XD Based on the deleted scene from the movie. No pairings. K because I'm very careful XD


_**AN: This was mainly inspired by the deleted scene from the movie, Some of the actions and such are the same but I'm not sure if the dialog is. I do not own Rise of the Guardians or it's **_**_characters, most of this I don't own either. And yes, they sound 'normal,' because I'm not that great at writing stuff such as the way they are supposed to speak. So sorry :/_**

* * *

A loud clatter alerted the whole Pole to the Guardians' return; the yetis greeted them all in their gibberish but then paused. One of the Guardians was missing. One of the yetis asked a question but North just gave them a sad look and then glanced back to his fellow Guardians. Tooth abandoned the sleigh and flew over to a lone flagpole and then stared out to the white cold desert that surrounded them.

Bunny jumped out of the sleigh and looked to Tooth while Jack floated out of the sleigh and then kneeled down, he looked to the ground in sorrow. Bunny growled to himself and then kicked over a barrel in frustration and anger before wheeling around and looking to Jack, "Why can't you just follow orders!?"

Jack looked up to Bunny and frowned, "What are you talking about?" He asked, he wasn't really angry…no, he was too shaken to be angry.

"If you would have just stayed in that kid's room, this would never have happened!" Bunny growled as he stepped closer to Jack.

"For your information, that 'kid's' name is Jamie. And I was just trying to help, you guys were asleep!" Jack spat back, but he didn't stand up, he just sat there.

"It wasn't our fault!"

"Well, it wasn't mine either."

"Oh, it wasn't, huh?" Bunny asked a sharp edge to his voice. "Let's look at the facts, we fell asleep and both of you were gone. Now I may have been asleep but I'm pretty sure you talked Sandy into going to fight him."

"But-…"

"No," Bunny interrupted Jack and then walked closer to him, "Just face it: you killed Sandy."

Jack was taken aback by this, even coming from Bunny it stung. Jack searched for a comeback but he just couldn't, he looked back to the ground and bit back the tears that were welling up in his eyes.

"Bunny! That's enough." North interjected and shoved in between the two of them. "We cannot start fighting with each other now."

"North, he doesn't belong here." Bunny growled and Jack absently reached for the box in his pocket, the contents of the box swirled onto his fingers and distant images of dolphins touched his mind.

"Bunny, in case you had forgotten." Tooth said as she flew back into the room, "Jack was the one who saved us."

"Most of us…" Bunny corrected as his ears lay back slightly, "But not all of us…"

All of them looked down to the ground, too devastated to even speak. After a moment of silence, Tooth glanced up to Jack, "Jack…How…how did you do that?"

Jack glanced up to her and then to his staff before looking off into space, "I…I don't know…" He shook his head and then gripped the box with his free hand.

"Well, could you do it again?" Tooth asked him, Bunny looked at her as if she had lost it.

"What?" Both Jack and Bunny asked at the same time, they looked to each other and then Bunny glared at him before turning away from him.

"Why should it matter? Even by doing that he couldn't save Sandy…" Bunny muttered in frustration.

"Tooth, I really don't think…" Jack paused at the expectant looks coming from both North and Tooth; even Baby Tooth was looking at him with a hopeful glitter in her eyes. "Guys…I don't even know how I did it…I was just so mad that…that…"

"If you can repeat what you did before, then we would have the upper hand." North commented and then he looked towards the other two Guardians. "But, this can wait until after the memorial."

Bunny and Tooth gave him sad looks but both nodded. Jack, who felt misplaced here with the Guardians, thought for a moment and then pulled the box out of his pocket before holding it out to North, "Here, you should have this."

North took the box and then both Bunny and Tooth came closer to peer inside it, all of them gasped when the top to the box was opened. Inside the box was sparkling golden sand, "Dream sand?" Tooth asked in shock.

"Yeah, he didn't get it all." Jack forced up a smile, but anyone could tell it was fake.

"Oh, Sandy…" North muttered as Bunny laid back his ears and Tooth nearly fell to the ground when he wings tried to droop.

Jack watched them closely, he felt bad for what had happened. Of all the people, Sandy was the last one anyone would hold a grudge against. He didn't fully understand why it had to be Sandy, _'Why not me? Why did he have to be the one to pay?'_ Jack thought bitterly and then shook off the thought, he had to be strong. He was just even more determined to stop Pitch, things had just gotten personal. _'Don't worry Sandy, I will help end this no matter what.'_

* * *

**_AN: And there you go, please don't be mean. I understand that they might be acting...strange but I tried ^^; And no, I don't know where Jack got the box of Dream Sand XD I hope you liked it XD Please review! :D_**


End file.
